Suya, Cuerpo y Alma
by Botas
Summary: Rachel berry venia a Paris a estudiar.. al menos eso fue lo que penso cuando se instalo en la pequeña habitacion de servicio del edificio del misterioso multimillonario Charles Fabray. Como un iman, sometida a una atraccion incontrolable y a una separacion brutal, Rachel descubre la sensualidad de una relacion erotica en manos del joven y apuesto Charles.. pero a donde les llevara?
1. Solo nosotros

**Shalom, aquí les traigo una historia, mi primer fic Faberry ¡yay! Es una adaptación y es Quinn GenderSwap porque así quedaba mejor. **_**Glee no me pertenece. **_

A medida que pasan las estaciones del tren, cambia el tipo de viajero. Los turistas ya se han bajado y ahora estoy sola con los autóctonos. Ya hace unas cuantas estaciones que las camisetas han dejado paso a los trajes formales y de chaqueta. Me siento a miles de kilómetros del Paris bohemio donde soñaba empezar mis estudios, pero bueno, he tenido suerte de sobra, me aceptaron la tesis y he encontrado un sitio para vivir, así que no voy a quejarme porque esté en un barrio pijo.

Ya hemos llegado a Monceau, mi parada, ¡ostras! ¿Barrio pijo?, con pijo me quedo corta, altos edificios, bicentenarios con enormes portones, aquí está el parque y la avenida del mismo nombre, ah ya estoy. Pulso el botón de la portería y la portera contesta al momento "Soy Rachel Berry, he quedado con..." no me deja terminar la frase. La monumental puerta se abre con una vibración siniestra y me la encuentro en la entrada de mármol, viste con un impecable traje de chaqueta, parece un ama de llaves inglesa, digo yo ¿todo el mundo va de punta en blanco en este barrio?, me acompaña hasta el ascensor.

"Es en el quinto, lo habitual es que el inquilino de la habitación suba por la escalera de servicio, pero está en reparación y no se puede pasar, así que el señor Fabray le autoriza a utilizar el ascensor" uy que majo este Fabray.

Hace años que no visito a mi prima, me pregunto como estará, me espera delante de la escalera y también va vestida como si fuera a un garden-party fúnebre, me invita a entrar en la habitación donde nos espera un té humeante. La habitación es pequeña pero bien amueblada y decorada con gusto, hay una cama minúscula, un escritorio delante de la ventana y una pequeña cocina, tras la puerta se encuentra un aseo diminuto con su wc, ducha y lavabo. Es una casita de muñecas pero mi prima me explica que es todo un lujo, las _chambres de bonne, _así se llama a las habitaciones de servicio, aunque no suelen estar tan equipadas. Normalmente el aseo suele estar en el rellano y respecto a la ducha pues tengo la impresión de que me lo voy a pasar bien aquí, aunque de todas formas no necesito mucho mas, una cama y un escritorio serán suficientes para la existencia monástica que me espera este año.

Pero si hay algo que no ha cambiado en Marley ¡es su verborrea! Ya me sé toda su vida, como llego sin un centavo, como fue buscando trabajo hasta encontrar este, de empleada del hogar en casa del señor Fabray, pronuncia _señor Fabray_ con veneración, ostias no sabia que mi prima era tan formal. Y por supuesto ha seguido contándome como conoció a Jake, de su próximo matrimonio y su mudanza a una casita del extrarradio… estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no explotar ¿Cómo ha podido dejar de trabajar para irse a vivir con un hombre?

No es que tuviera el trabajo más emocionante del mundo pero ¡Estamos en 2013! Su actitud no me fastidia, ¡Me exaspera!, recuerdo las ultimas palabras de mi padre en el aeropuerto de Lansing: "Sobre todo cuando veas a Marley, cierra esa boquita de feminista implacable, da igual lo que pienses, no digas nada". Después me cuenta con pelos y detalles su magnifica historia de amor, yo sonrío como una estupida. Da igual, pues en realidad esta historia de mi prima ha sido mi salvación en esta vuelta precipitada, bueno eso y la generosidad del famoso Fabray, que me ha permitido quedarme en la habitación de mi prima hasta que me establezca en París.

Señor Fabray, llevo dos horas oyendo hablar de el y este personaje ya me cae mal, esta forrado, tiene un edificio y solo vive aquí de vez en cuando, me lo imagino como una especie de tirano en pijama de seda, será un sesentón, Marley no sabe a que se dedica pero ¿tiene un trabajo? ¿Está jubilado? Marley dice que es soltero, seguro que para no llamarle solteròn, perfecto así seguro no me distraerá de mis estudios…

Marley por fin se calla, deduzco que ya se todo lo que tengo que saber, decido irme a explorar el barrio mientras ella termina de empacar sus cosas, me reservo la visita al parque para el fin de semana, por ahora quiero encontrar algo para cenar esta noche. Caminar, eso es lo que llevo esperando con impaciencia desde que supe que venia a Francia, no volver a coger el coche para ir a todos lados, ir a comprar una baguette caminando por el barrio… pero me da la impresión de que eso no se lleva en Monceau, llevo un cuarto de hora pateándome las calles y no he visto ni una tienda, solo una floristería, un anticuario y un montón de consultas de médicos, psicólogos y clínicas privadas, parece que el único sitio al que puedes ir cerca de mi casa es a ponerte botox. ¿Será que esta gente no come? Cuando vuelvo a casa, me asombro al ver un caniche apricot y pensar que me gustaría tener uno.

Menos mal que Marley ha previsto todo, me deja sus provisiones y un plano con todas las tiendas cercanas, en algunas ha dibujado un dólar y una calavera. Entiendo el mensaje

"y sobre todo puedes llamarme"

"no te preocupes…"

"Y no olvides ir a presentarte con el señor Fabray, y haz el favor de darle bien las gracias…"

"Sí, claro… de todos modos ¿por que no me lo presentas tú? Así seria mas fácil ¿no?"

"Ahora esta de viaje y para cuando vuelva, seguro que estaré en mi luna de miel, que no se te olvide ¡eh! No quiero que piense que mi prima es una maleducada…"

"¡Por Dios! Nunca dejaría que pasara algo así"

"¡Rachel!" me regaña sonriendo "Una cosita mas, tendrás que prestar mas atención a tu ropa…"

Y me echa un repaso de arriba a bajo como la portera de hace un rato, no lo entiendo, si voy vestida de lo mas normal, claro teniendo en cuenta que soy una estudiante en mudanzas. Unos vaqueros, unas Converse, la sudadera de mi uni… ¡Ni que los estudiantes franceses hicieran las mudanzas vestidos de Chanel! Aunque vete tú a saber… me da que esto es solo el principio de mis sorpresas.

**R&R. Besos…**


	2. La vuelta a clase

Tengo la cita a las diez, en la oficina 322, la señora July me esta esperando, es justo como me la había imaginado, emana seriedad e inteligencia, es tranquila, pausada, se nota que todas sus palabras tienen su porque, que han sido muy pensadas y vale la pena ser escuchadas, cuando termine esta reunión sabre si ha aceptado dirigir mi tesis, llevo dos meses preparándome para esta entrevista y, sin embargo tengo miedo de que mis respuestas no le convenzan. Creo que es mejor ser sincera, franca…

¿Por que el feminismo? Seguramente porque me di cuenta de que la gente no me trataba como lo hacia mi padre, con el nunca había tenido la impresión de ser una chica… ni un chico, mi otro padre murió en un accidente de transito días después de yo haber nacido, es raro, dramático y novelesco, pero son cosas que pasan, personalmente ni me va ni me viene, siempre hemos sido mi padre y yo, el no se ha vuelto a casar ni ha tenido novio.

Mi padre es una especie de Friki, su pasión son los dinosaurios, sin duda encontró al único ser humano tan apasionado como el por los dinosaurios. Se casaron, y tuvieron una hija desde un vientre de alquiler. Tras el accidente mi padre se convirtió en el único paleontólogo de la universidad de Lansing, Michigan. He tenido una infancia feliz, pasaba mucho tiempo en la facultad, en el laboratorio de papa o en el jardín de mis abuelos, mi padre se las apañaba bastante bien, aunque cuando veo fotos mías con vestidos y botas de agua, pienso que fue un poco dejado respecto a mi educación estética, pero nunca me ha faltado nada y siempre me he sentido afortunada.

Cuado tenia doce años me convoco formalmente a la cocina, me dijo que había llegado el momento de compartir tareas domesticas, desde entonces prepararíamos la cena una cada día y lo mismo para lavar la ropa, en cuanto a la limpieza, era algo que nos gustaba a los dos, por lo que decidimos tener la casa lo mas limpia posible. En esas tareas no había ninguna regla, el que lo hacia lo hacia bien, estaba prohibido quejarse si la carne estaba mal hecha o las camisas mal planchadas, me parecía algo totalmente justo, e ingenua de mi, pensaba que era igual en todas las familias, pero la realidad se impuso rápidamente, cuando me quedaba a cenar en casa de mis amigos me daba cuenta que el reparto de las tareas era un mito, bueno en algunos casos si se repartía si la joven de la casa era muy pequeña para hacerlo todo sola, siempre volvía a casa exasperada y mi padre alucinaba, podría pasarme horas maldiciendo a la sociedad, al patriarcado, al sujetador y todo lo que consideraba un escollo para la libertad de las mujeres.

Cuando tenia uno de estos subidones mi padre intentaba calmar a su _pequeña sufragista _pero se que estaba de acuerdo conmigo. Cuando le dije que quería dedicarme a estudiar el feminismo, me animó, fue el incluso quien me propuso ir a otros lugares para ver como eran las cosas ahí. Eso fue lo que me trajo a Paris.

Y yo que tenia miedo de esta entrevista, no puedo dejar de hablar, la señora July me mira con benevolencia o eso creo yo, en un momento me interrumpe

"Señorita Berry, voy a tener que irme a clase, ya veo cuales son sus motivaciones, pero me temo que necesitaremos un poco mas de tiempo para determinar su tema, si está de acuerdo, he apuntado algunas clases a las que debería asistir, bueno si usted esta de acuerdo, así podrá conocer a otros estudiantes y afinar su proyecto de investigación"

"¿Entonces acepta dirigir mi trabajo?"

"Si, por supuesto" Dijo antes de desaparecer.

Menudo peso me quite de encima, no tengo todavía un tema pero tengo una profesora que es una eminencia, no puedo decepcionarla. Leo la descripción, voy a asistir a todas esas clases, Literatura, un poco de filosofía, sociología… es perfecto y es… ¡ahora! ¡Mi primera clase de literatura francesa va a empezar en un minuto! Tengo suerte, el aula esta cerca y me ahorro la vergüenza de llegar tarde a mi primera clase, entro justo cuando están cerrando la puerta.

Me siento en la primera silla libre y escucho religiosamente al profesor, se presenta rápidamente, es un curso de literatura medieval, una disciplina totalmente desconocida para mí. Vamos a estudiar la novela del siglo XII ¡Estoy que no quepo en mi! ¡Estoy en Paris y voy a estudiar textos medievales! Me giro hacia mi compañero de al lado, que acaba de sacar el libro. ¡Es mi oportunidad! Me he sentado al lado de un Ken sin cerebro, un castaño estatura media, llevaba un pantalón color rojo pasión y una camisa negra, se ve bastante afeminado… me temo que el no me será de gran ayuda. La suerte quiere que el profesor intrigado por mi compañero le pida que lea y traduzca el incipit.

Quiero que me trague la tierra, pero Kurt, así se llama el, lo hace con una facilidad desconcertante… y una pasión palpable. El profesor esta visiblemente impresionado y yo me trago mi juicio precipitado, intentare hablar con el la semana que viene, me digo a mi misma mientras recojo mis cosas. Pero Kurt, además de inteligente es súper simpático, me espera delante del aula.

"¡Rachel! Te llamas así, ¿no?

"Si"

"¿Quieres venir a comer?"

Acepto encantada y el se esfuerza al máximo para que me sienta cómoda, me cuenta que el también ha pasado bastante tiempo en el extranjero y ha decidido guiar y ayudar a los estudiantes que vienen de fuera. Me explica que esta preparando un master en literatura clásica, las lenguas muertas son su gran pasión eso y ¡La moda! Y también un tal Blaine, su novio, con el que nos encontramos en el restaurante de la universidad. El delgado, no tan alto y vestido de diseñador y Blaine un poco mas bajo, mal vestido y puede que un poco mas llenito… Se besan apasionadamente, me siento casi un poco molesta, aunque nadie a nuestro alrededor les presta atención, afortunadamente lo dejan bastante rápido para ponerse a comer y conocer mejor a su nueva compañera y pronto, amiga.

_**R&R **


	3. La vida parisina

¡Llevo una semana viviendo de lujo!

Es broma, parezco una ermitaña, me marcho de mi habitación de madrugada, llego a la universidad y me pego la mañana entera en la biblioteca, después directo al restaurante de la universidad donde engullo sin mirar una carne cubierta de una salsa marrón con un sabor extraño, luego vuelvo a la biblioteca y asisto a algunas clases complicadas de literatura o de historia. Por la noche me preparo unos rigatonis con mantequilla siguiendo la receta tradicional francesa para estudiantes que me ha pasado Kurt.

No me aburro, de hecho no me queda tiempo para aburrirme, pero tengo que confesar que mi subconsciente esperaba mas de la vida en Paris, quizá un poco de locura, sigo sola en mi gran palacete.

A veces me da miedo cuando vuelvo por la noche, por lo general la portera ya se ha marchado, no hay ni un ruido y las luces están apagadas, me siento minúscula en este hall inmenso que ni siquiera resuena bajo mis pies. Tengo la impresión de ser un fantasma o una ladrona, me siento fuera de lugar en este sitio tan frío y solemne.

Lo que esta claro es que en Monceau estoy totalmente al margen de la agitación de la capital, tanto que a veces se me olvida que ¡Tengo que madrugar! Como esta mañana y como todas las mañanas me quedo en la cama remoloneando y estirándome mientras me digo que tengo tiempo de sobra para llegar a la biblioteca…

Pero si ¡He quedado con la señora July en treinta minutos! Hoy me quedo sin ducha, me pongo unos vaqueros, zapatillas de deporte, una camiseta, una chaqueta y me recojo el pelo en una coleta de estilo francés, cojo mi mochila y me hecho a correr por la escalera, esta mañana no tengo tiempo para esperar el ascensor. Salto los tres últimos escalones y tras un vistazo rápido a la derecha "Ni rastro de la portera" me deslizo por el mármol deslumbrante de la entrada, hasta que mi carrera se ve frenada brutalmente.

Tengo la cabeza pegada contra en pecho de un hombre, dos semanas sin ver ni un alma en este sitio ¡Y justo tiene que aparecer hoy! Vaya suerte, levanto la mirada y el hombre me mira con curiosidad como si fuera un gatito perdido. Sus ojos son de color verde suave con un toque de color avellana, es el tipo de mirada en la que me gustaría perderme un buen rato. Pero llevo prisa, me despego del desconocido en un plis plas y salgo pitando.

"La señora July no se encuentra bien" me dicen cuando llego a la universidad, bueno puedo pasarme todo el día en la biblioteca, ¡No! No me apetece en absoluto. Como si no tuviera poco con que mi profesora me deje plantada, en cima no puedo dejar de pensar en el encuentro misterioso. No puedo aguantarme y se lo cuento a Kurt mientras comemos la carne marrón de todos los días.

"Igual y era el propietario ¿No? ¿Cómo se llamaba?"

"¿Fabray? Me extrañaría, el tipo que he visto esta mañana tendría unos treinta años, no parecía rentista… puede que fuera su hijo"

"¿Tenia pinta de ser rico?"

"No lo se, llevaba un traje"

"Pero hay trajes y ¡TRAJES! ¿Qué corte tenia? ¿Con que tela? ¿Cuántos botones tenia la chaqueta? ¿Y la camisa?

"¡Ay! Llevaba un traje negro y una camisa gris"

"Me matas… ¿Y los zapatos?"

"Pues si, si llevaba zapatos"

"Gracias por la información, ahora creo estar en condiciones para determinar el patrimonio de esa persona"

"¿De verdad?"

"¡Rachel! Pues claro que no, bueno de todas formas ¿Era guapo?"

"Uff… yo creo que si, alto, rubio y con aspecto interesante…"

"¿Y vas a intentar algo?"

"Teniendo en cuenta que no se quien es, que no se si voy a volver a verle, que probablemente sea el hijo de mi casero, que he venido a Paris a estudiar y que no tengo ganas ni tiempo para ponerme a tontear… pues no, diría que no"

"Pues no es por nada, pero llevamos una hora hablando de el…"

"¡Eres tu el que habla de el! Además no es tan raro, es casi lo único que me ha pasado desde que he llegado a Paris"

Y no me alejo mucho de la realidad, es cierto que el desconocido me ha impresionado mas de lo que me gustaría admitir, pero es difícil decirlo, no ha sido mas que un momento… mas bien unas sensaciones.

Es como si mi cuerpo hubiera almacenado en la memoria el momento en el que nuestros dos cuerpos han estado en contacto. Apenas recuerdo sus rasgos, evocar ese _cuerpo a cuerpo _hace renacer en mi la sensación brutal del calor que me recorrió en ese instante.

Pero para mi lo mas importante siguen siendo mis estudios, he venido aquí para eso y no hay mas que hablar.

Ya he saciado mis deseos, vuelvo a mi rutina mas animada. Empieza a hacer frío en Paris y cada vez anochece mas temprano, por la noche leo en mi habitación, aunque esta noche me ha parecido oír voces en la casa del señor Fabray. Por la mañana todo estaba en silencio… seguro que lo he soñado.

**Gracias por el apoyo :) R&R**


	4. Otra vez el

Mi análisis no deja lugar a dudas, soy todo prejuicios, me dejo llevar por ideas preconcebidas.

Nunca me habían echado tal rapapolvo, la señora July no se ha cortado ni un pelo. Salgo de su oficina derrotada, no hago nada bien, no al menos en lo referente a la investigación y aunque odio ser así no puedo evitar irme corriendo al baño para llorar.

Es demasiado, dos intensos meses de estudios, de salsa marrón, estar lejos de casa y de las personas que quiero. ¿Para que? ¿Para que me traten como idiota superficial? tengo ganas de desaparecer.

En lugar de eso, decido pasarme por McDonalds para coger algo y comérmelo en mi pequeña habitación viendo una película en el ordenador. Me merezco una tarde de descanso.

Y ahí estoy yo, entrando en el edificio con los ojos hinchados y los brazos cargados con una bolsa que olía que alimentaba, cuando vuelvo a encontrarme con el individuo misterioso.

Quiero que me trague la tierra, me mira fijamente, pero no como la primera vez. Me siento como un gato viejo con incontinencia urinaria. Al menos eso es lo que me sugiere su muesca de asco.

Me aventuro a decir un "buenas noches" Después el mismo me concede el privilegio de un educado "Señorita" con un movimiento de cabeza, antes de desparecer por una berlina cuya puerta trasera se ha abierto como por arte de magia.

¿Pero quien se cree que es este? me cabreo yo sola, mientras me como las papas fritas en mi habitación. ¿Que se piensa? ¿Que todo el mundo puede comer caviar para cenar? Ya me gustaría ver a este niñato en el restaurante de la universidad.

Seguro nunca ha puesto un pie en una facultad y quizás ni siquiera tenga estudios. Debe ser el típico niño de papa que va de partidos de golf a fiestas frívolas sin ver más allá. El señor ha nacido rico y guapo y desprecia a todos los que no son como el. Es un tipo verdaderamente odioso.

Pero a la vez es endiabladamente guapo, de eso no hay duda. Tiene una belleza natural casi salvaje. Preferiría considerarle artificial, demasiado perfumado o repeinado, pero no, para nada. Emana de el cierta sensación animal profundamente masculina, una fuerza, una energía, algo indefinible.

Sus ojos de color verde profundo, cautivadores y su boca carnosa lista para morder o para besar. Y su cuerpo no se queda atrás, es atlético, si definitivamente es guapo y eso lo hace todavía más insoportable.

No voy a pensar mas en el, no merece la pena, sin embargo debo pasar a saludar a su padre si no quiero que piensen que soy una maleducada.

Paso la noche leyendo a Marceline Desbordes Valmore, consejo de la señora July para según ella suavizar mi juicio. Es poesía y encima esta en Frances. Confieso que no es mi gran pasión, pero no deja de ser fascinante. Esta forma de describir la pasión, el olvido de si mismo es conmovedor y tremendamente exótico.

Tengo sueños angustiosos y desconcertantes. Sueño que corro desnuda por las escaleras de servicio que parecen no tener fin, voy detrás de un desconocido que no planea detenerse nunca, abajo veo al misterioso sujeto acercándose inexorablemente a una berlina que lo esta esperando...

Me despierto sudando, estoy intranquila. Decido dejar la poesía romántica y los encuentros fortuitos en el vestíbulo.

Esa noche voy a visitar al famoso señor Fabray, he decidido guardar mis cosas de clase para que vea lo buena estudiante que soy. Comienzo a estudiar las posibilidades inmobiliarias de esta ciudad y me parece lisa y llanamente imposible encontrar alojamiento por un precio decente. Si pudiera quedarme aquí unos meses me iría muy bien. Espero no fastidiarlo.

Me arreglo como suelo hacerlo para gustarle a los profesores. Coleta alta perfecta, que me da un aire de mujer joven, dinámica y sana, unos vaqueros, camisa blanca y bailarinas azul marino. Seguro que me veo como una persona seria.

Llamo al timbre al tiempo que preparo mi sonrisa mas sincera. La puerta se abre y aparece un hombre, pero no es a el a quien sonrío. Me mira con curiosidad.

"Vengo a ver al señor Fabray"

"Por Supuesto" me dice abriendo la puerta " Entre, no se quede ahí"

Me invita a pasar por el vestíbulo sombrío, no se donde ponerme, me he quedado plantada en medio del salón, me siento fuera de lugar. Tengo la impresión de ser una de esas chicas de los programas de cambios de look que son evaluadas por los transeúntes.

Me mira, le hace gracia lo incomoda que me siento, sin embargo el podría estar en cualquier sitio sin desentonar lo mas mínimo.

"¿Su padre no esta aquí?"

"Le encontrara en Pere Lachaise"

"¿Y mañana quizás?

"Me temo que no"

La comunicación no es lo suyo pero tengo que seguir

"¿Y cuando podría conocerle?"

"Me temo que no podrá ser posible"

¡Por Dios! ¿Por que he tenido que toparme con este hombre? ¿Será retrasado o solo quiere hacerme pasarlo mal?

"quizás tenga..."

"Señorita, mi padre esta muerto. Esta enterrado el cementerio Pere Lachaise hace mas de diez años

¡Que vergüenza! Lo odio, no se que intenta pero se nota que se esta divirtiendo, sigue mirándome como si se deleitara todavía mas con mi bochorno. Estoy roja como un tomate, seguro voy a estallar. ¿Como puede ser tan cruel?

¡Me marcho! Esto ya es demasiado. Me doy vuelta furiosa, cuando siento su mano posarse sobre mi espalda.

"Disculpe, no he podido evitarlo, se veía bastante graciosa en su papel de estudiante modelo. No me he presentado. Charles Fabray" me tiende la mano con seguridad y la mantengo totalmente entre las mías.

Le miro estupefacta, así que el es mi casero, el archimillonario del que todo el mundo habla con deferencia. Me invita a sentarme en una tumbona cubierta de terciopelo rojo

"Soy Rachel, la prima de Marley" Logro balbucear "Soy estudiante"

"Ya lo se señorita Berry, me preguntaba cuando iba a decidirse a visitarme. ¿Desea beber algo?

"Si..." No se que decir, sigo molesta y extrañamente alterada, es por todo este rojo a mi alrededor y por este hombre tan irritante.

Sus ademanes desfasados y su forma de tratarme como si tuviera veinte años más que yo. Me tiende una copa de lo que me parece vino blanco y se sienta a mi lado. Me siento un poco aliviada, al menos ya no tengo que sostenerle la mirada.

Esta muy cerca, nuestros cuerpos no llegan a tocarse pero estamos tan juntos que puedo sentir su calor. No consigo concentrarme, me estoy sofocando y tengo sed.

Me bebo la copa de un solo trago, esta demasiado dulce para llegar a ser refrescante, pero no esta malo.

¡Ay! Creo que acaba de atragantarse. Le golpeo en la espalda con todas mis fuerzas. Tose... pero no consigue respirar. Es horrible ¡estoy matando a mi casero multimillonario! ... "Pare Rachel ¡Se lo ruego! Deje de pegarme, ¡No soy ese tipo de personas!

Me he equivocado, lo cierto es que se estaba ahogando pero ¡de risa! Le dejo recuperar el aliento.

"Perdón, no sabia que tendría que vérmelas con una ferviente admiradora del Chateau d'Yquem"

Nota mental: buscar ese famoso castillo en Google. Mientras tanto me rió educadamente. Vale no perdamos de vista nuestros objetivos: dar una buena impresión al casero, sea cual sea su edad y su poder de seducción.

"Así que, ¿Es estudiante? ¿Que estudia?'"

"Sociología, estoy preparando una tesina sobre el feminismo, bueno sobre las feministas. Me gustaría estudiar principalmente las diferencias de percepción entre Estados Unidos y Francia"

"Es apasionante" dice sin un ápice de ironía, no me lo puedo creer ¡De verdad lo encuentra interesante! eso o esta tan acostumbrado a la frivolidad que puede aparentar interesarse por cualquier cosa.

Elijo la primera opción que me facilita ser mas comunicativa, saboreo el hecho de estar con un hombre increíblemente guapo y rico que aprecia mi investigación, parece que al fin y al cabo charles fabray no es tan irritante.

"Y Rachel, ¿Usted misma se considera feminista?" y sigue con la conversación, si le fuera indiferente se habría con formado con un "apasionante" pero claro que desea continuar, a fin de cuentas, igual no es el niño de papa que imaginaba.

Decido girarme un poco hacia el, nuestras rodillas se rozan, es un poco molesto pero no tengo elección si quiero mirarle mientras hablo y debo hacerlo.

"Seguro que le parece pasado de moda, pero si, soy feminista, creo que soy visceralmente feminista"

He depositado toda mi confianza en esta frase. Ahora nuestras rodillas se tocan, no se si es el vino o el placer de hablar sobre un asunto en el que estoy volcada en cuerpo y alma pero ¡Estoy que ardo!

Sus ojos me hipnotizan. Apoyo mi rodilla junto a la suya... miro sus labios... creo que en este preciso momento podría besarle, pero el continua:

"¿Y considera que es su compromiso femenista lo que la lleva a vestirse como una pordiosera?"

**Shalom, Feliz año. Este es un poco mas largo, aunque en realidad los capítulos del libro son así, aunque de ahora en adelante puedo pegar dos del libro y hacer un capitulo entero, como ustedes quieran. R&R.**


End file.
